


Sastiel Love Week - Submissions

by Azuras_Wisdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Baby Dean, Dean Ships It, Drabble, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Online Dating, Romance, Sexy Times, Short, Smut, Soulmates, dont get excited, headcanons, sorry - Freeform, tagged for different chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuras_Wisdom/pseuds/Azuras_Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sastiel Love Week collection - it's all very short so don't get too excited over the tags. I'm considering actually doing some things with a few of these ideas, but would love to know people's thoughts (?)<br/>Unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday (11th): Firsts (meeting/date/kiss/time, etc)

At first it was a harmless prank, something he could tease Sam endlessly about for weeks before the hilarity of it started to hinder. OkCupid was a match site for lonely singles looking for that special someone – or a way to find a quick fuck buddy, the site could only be as sophisticated as the user. Dean had meticulously designed his profile, creating it in exactly the way his baby brother would, right down to spot on answers in every question on the extensive questionnaire. After, at least, a solid hour and a half of work ‘Sam_83’ was good to go.

Dean decided to test the site’s value, and wanted to find Sam the perfect date to set him up on. After and alarming amount of dick pics, and sixty-something years olds sending nothing but a stream of winking emoji’s’, Dean finally found a good one. ‘Castiel_loves_whitecastle’ was a forty-two year old teacher, who lived alone with his pet cat. Feline infestation aside, this guy was fucking perfect for Sam; he was well-read with a masters of teaching, and eyes to brightly blue they could bore into your soul. Smart and attractive (not that Dean noticed), a little older, but everyone has flaws. After a few days of chatting, during which Dean was bursting at the seams not to tell Sam, Castiel agreed to meet with him.

Sam sat completely alone in the café, waiting on an already late Castiel. He could hardly believe that Dean talked him into this. It hadn’t even been that long since he’d gone on a date… okay, maybe it had been a while, but that hardly gave Dean the right to steal his identity to set up an account! Maybe he was angry, or maybe he was nervous, one of the two – he had gone through the messages on his account and Castiel seemed like a fairly decent guy. Way too decent. Must be a catfish, he wasn’t coming and Sam should leave now to save himself the embarrassment. Just as he was seriously contemplating getting up and leaving, he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

“Hi,” the nervous, ruffled man said, “I’m Castiel.”


	2. Tuesday (12th):  Romance/Cuddling/Showing their love for each other

Being an angel, Castiel wasn’t exactly the best at showing his affections. He loved Sam, of course, more than anything he had ever known in his long life. Yet, when it came to showing how much, it was obvious how little he had grasped the subtleties of human interaction.

For their first year anniversary, Castiel was excited to try something special.

Initially he had approached Dean over the subject, who suggested he try and night of greasy take-out food, a great consumption of alcohol and a numerous amount of sex positions. Castiel doubted such an evening would appeal to Sam, and happily bypassed his advice. Next he asked Kevin, who recommended that he simply ‘go by the book’ and treat Sam to a large bouquet of flowers, some expensive chocolate, and a lavish date night in a fancy restaurant (preferably French.) Castiel appreciated Kevin’s advice a lot more than Dean’s, but he still felt that it wasn’t what Sam would enjoy most. Finally, he found Jodi. It made a lot more sense than going to Dean or Kevin, after all Jodi had been successfully married, and the confidence in which she approached dating made her the perfect person to ask advice from – she made two perfect suggestions.

 _A home-cooked meal_ , it turned out, was a difficult thing to pull off. Jodi said it didn’t count if he used his powers, so Castiel tried very hard to treat his body as human throughout the process. He decided on a light Asian stir-fry, something he knew Sam really enjoyed but didn’t get to eat so often. It was frustrating to have to drive to the store, locate the ingredients, drive back, prepare them and then cook; at almost every step of the way, Castiel thought of a thousand ways using his powers could improve the process. It was all completely worth it for the look on Sam’s face when he walked into the simple little dining room Castiel had set up. It wasn’t terribly romantic, with just the presence of a white table cloth and a few candles, but it was even to have Sam grinning from ear to ear.

“Our anniversary,” he said softly, “I wondered if you’d forgotten.”

“Never,” Castiel promised with a sweet kiss, “now please sit down, and prepare to eat the best meal I have ever produced.”                                                                                                                                                                                         

Sam was surprised to find it truly was the best meal Castiel had ever produced, especially after finding out Castiel hadn’t used his powers at all. “This is amazing,” he exclaimed, mouth half full, “you’re amazing.”

Castiel found himself blushing, “It’s a simple dish,” he countered.

“You’re amazing,” Sam repeated earnestly, with such a look of sincerity that Castiel could not find the words to deny it.”

 _A gift from the heart_ was a little harder to get right. It seemed an impossible task, without literally giving Sam his heart. It’s not that Sam really needed anything, or that he really wanted anything. Castiel had been prompting his a week in advance about anything he’d had his eye and came up with exactly zero things. He found his answer watching birds, of all things. He was fond of watching birds, much like bees, their flight patterns were remarkable. It was one afternoon, while pondering what to gift to Sam for their anniversary when a saw a male bluebird showing off his feathers with a mating call. The bird’s feathers were a brilliant blue, and Castiel found himself jealous of them, his stark black feathers were much less impressive.

That train of thought led him to awkwardly standing in front of Sam, handing him a picture frame of one of his best feathers. It had taken some time to find exactly which one to pluck out, considering they rarely fell out on their own.

“Oh wow, Castiel this is beautiful,” Sam gasped closely examining the feather in complete awe.

Castiel resisted the urge to croon, and blushed deeply under Sam’s scrutiny, “Thank you Sam. I thought it best I give you something memorable.”

Sam gently lowered the frame onto the table and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. “I love you Cas, you’re so good to me.” Castiel was about to deny that, but before he could open his mouth Sam was talking again.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” Sam said, lowering himself onto floor, resting on one knee. He paused to appreciate the dumfounded expression on Castiel’s face, where anyone else would have realised by now, he gently took Castiel’s hands into his own, “so long, Castiel. I needed to find the right time. I love you, I love you so much. Some nights I can’t sleep with worry, the idea that anything could happen to you is terrifying, and all I can do is hold you and pretend to be asleep.”

Castiel felt his eyes begin to water, and he couldn’t exactly understand why. Sam seemed so open to him now, like he could see right into his bright flickering soul, and the goodness was so that it hurt to look at like the flaming sun.

“I don’t know if this is a custom that would mean anything to you, but I hope you can indulge me,” Sam said nervously, briefly dislodging their hands and reaching into his back pocket, pulling forward a red velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a detailed silver ring, with a brilliant blue gemstone, “Castiel, would you be interested in confessing our love for each other in front of our family and friends?” Sam half-laughed with nervousness, “Will you marry me?”

Castiel began to tremble with the wave of emotion ricocheting throughout his body. He had never much seen the point in marriage, but he understood its cultural and historical significance; he’d certainly never considered marrying Sam. But marriage didn’t seem like a strange, outdated human custom when Sam was asking, when Sam was asking marriage seemed like the most important thing in the universe. “Yes,” he breathed, “of course, yes. I love you, Sam.”


	3. Wednesday (13th): Feelings are Revealed/Someone finds out

 “I really wish you wouldn’t do that,” Castiel complained as Sam peeled his sweaty running shirt from his torso.

Sam gave him a confused look, “Exercise?” he guessed, trying not to smirk at the adorable look Castiel got on his face whenever he got vaguely grumpy.

“Jogging is fine, though I dislike it when you lift the weights. No, I was talking about disrobing in front of me?” Castiel said as-a-matter-of-factly, trying to turn his attention away from Sam’s tan chest and back onto the book of Latin he was supposed to be transcribing.

“Oh, I’m sorry Cas,” he said, slightly embarrassed at having assumed he was close enough with his angel friend to assume it was okay to get dressed in front of him, “I didn’t realise you disliked it so much.”

Castiel shook his head, “No, I like it more than most things,” he explained, “but it’s extremely distracting, especially when I’m trying to get research done.”

“Uh, wait, what?”

“What?”

“You said…” Sam paused, not quite sure if he had heard him correctly, “you said you like it more than most things?”

Castiel nodded, “Oh yes. It’s just a strange human thing I suppose. I enjoy looking at your naked form, but I understand that such a leisurely thing should not be indulged in too often.”

“You’ve seen me naked!” Sam gasped, his memory spiralling in an attempt to remember.

“As often as I can,” Castiel said casually, “you look spectacular in the shower.”

Sam sat down next to Castiel where he was studying at the desk, “Cas, do you like me?” he asked, voice thick with confusion.

“Of course I do, Sam”

“No,” Sam shook his head, “I know you like me as your friend. But what about… more than a friend?”

Castiel gave him a look of complete and utter confusion.

Sam bit his lip softly, quickly calculating the risk before he leaned forward to press his lips against Castiel’s. “Do you like me like this?” Sam asked before kissing him again.

Castiel sat in shock for several moments, the timidly started to kiss him back. Gently tugging at Sam’s lips with his own.


	4. Thursday (14th):  AU (coffee shop, soulmate, college, hs, historical, etc)

Sam was never sure if the name over his heart was a guy’s name or a girl’s name… he soon finds out.

‘Castiel’ was an annoyingly ambiguous name. Everyone in the world had a name. A scrawled ink blot just above their heart with one simple name on it, the name of the person who they were to fall madly in love with. And Sam had ‘Castiel Novak’ a foreign-sounding, unisex name that hardly told him anything at all about the potential love of his life, except that maybe he didn’t live in the same country.

Still, he always assumed that Castiel was a girl. He liked girls… well he _noticed_ girls, noticed when they smiled at him a certain way that made his heart ache and hormones electrify. So he probably like girls, and Castiel definitely sounded like a girl’s name. But sometimes, just sometimes, he noticed boys too, and found that their smiles could make him feel much the same way.

When he finally met Castiel, it suddenly didn’t matter that he wasn’t a girl at all. Didn’t matter whether or not he had ever noticed girls, or noticed boys, because he knew that his eyes would always and forever be glued to the beautiful person in front of him.


	5. Friday (15th): On a hunt/Supernatural Powers & Curses/Episode Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, NSFW

It was as hot as hell in Lebanon, Kansas. The bunker, though not exposed to any sunlight, felt incredibly humid; and Castiel, who was usually happy to be wearing three or more layers of clothing, was now only down to a pair of cotton boxers. Though usually he was unaffected by the heat. Usually he was unaffected by a lot of things; like the mysterious curse placed on him during their last hunt by the most annoying witch he had ever encountered. At first it seemed like the curse hadn’t worked at all, for a few hours nothing happened at all, and then a wave of nausea fell over him and he found himself bedridden.

When Sam and Dean arrive home without any luck on the witch hunt, Castiel is still mostly naked sprawled across Sam’s stiff mattress. “Oh,” the young hunter quietly exclaimed at the sight, “sorry Cas, I didn’t realise you were… indecent.” He tried to avert his eyes, but Castiel’s sweaty toned body was a tempting sight.

“Sam,” Castiel whimpered softly, turning to him so the hunter could see the outline of his soft cock, “I can’t sleep,” the angel complained.

“Want a cold shower? Maybe you just need to cool off,” Sam suggested, awkwardly shuffling in the doorway, not too sure whether he should leave, or make an effort to join Castiel in the, now very inviting, bed.

“I tried,” Castiel said, dramatically flinging his arms, “help me, please. What do you do to go to sleep?”

Sam blushed, thoughts flicker to what it was he did to go to sleep. “Cas, I… ah,” he mumbled hopelessly, “I don’t even know if it would work with an angel.”

“Show me,” Castiel demanded, the foul look plastered on his face turning even grumpier.

Sam gave one quick glance into the hallway behind him, somewhat worried to see the menacing face of Dean. He closed the door, and locked it for good measure, before softly approaching the bed to a very curious Castiel.

“I, um, I touch myself,” Sam suggested slowly, half waiting for Castiel to immediately refuse him and send him out of the room. Yet, Castiel nodded eagerly, clearly waiting for Sam to continue, to _explain_. “Masturbate, Cas,” Sam whispered, like it was a secret, “and then afterwards I feel too good not to fall asleep.”

Castiel considered this for a moment, “I have never done that,” he confessed, “will you show me how?”

“Yes,” Sam agreed before he could stop himself, “of course Castiel, anything you want.”

It didn’t take much prompting to get Castiel to shift his boxer’s down passes his ankles, so that Sam was greeted happily with the sight of Castiel’s soft, pretty cock sitting between his thighs. There was a light sheen of sweat covering his body, and Sam himself was feeling more flushed by the second and felt the urge to shed his clothing as well.

Instead, he gently held Castiel’s cock in his hand, giving a small squeeze. “Focus on what I’m doing,” he suggested to the angel, “everything will work faster if you just pay close attention to the way this feels.”

Castiel let out a whine as Sam tugged on him, smirking at the way Castiel’s flesh hardened to stone in his hand. “Sam,” Castiel gasped, “my body is reacting strangely.”

“Don’t worry, it’s supposed to,” Sam reassured him, leisurely moving his strong fingers over the strained cock. Sam could feel his own cock tightening his jeans, but quickly reminded himself that this was all about helping Castiel. Flushed, naked Castiel, who was spreading his legs at the brand new sensations, so that Sam could see flashed on the puckered hole just south of his swollen balls.

Castiel moaned loudly, “T-This is not, h-helping me, _oh_ , get to sleep! Sam!” he stuttered, gasping for air as Sam increased his pace.

Sam chuckled, “Just a few minutes.”

He abruptly pulled away from Castiel, causing the angel to whine. “Sam!” he exclaimed in annoyance, “you can’t just-”

Sam shushed him gently, pulling out a large bottle of moisturiser from the drawer beside them, it wasn’t lube, but it was enough. He squirted some out into his hand, generously covering it over his fingers, “do you trust me?” he asked in a low voice, and watched as a shudder coursed through Castiel.

“Y-Yes,” the angel responded, arching his hips a little, seeking the heat of Sam’s hand.

Sam pressed his fingers onto Castiel’s ass, slowly sliding down to touch his sensitive hole. He massaged him with firm presses, barely containing the need to slip his fingers inside.

“Sam,” Castiel choked, voice wavering and unsure, “this is… strange.”

“Relax,” Sam whispered as he gently pushed passed the tight rim, “if you relax, everything will feel better.”

So Castiel did, in spite of the odd sensation of being penetrated, he allowed all of his, now oh so human-feeling muscles, to relax. With that, eh felt Sam’s single finger slide into his body, and he suddenly understood the purpose of the moisturiser.

“Is this okay?” Sam asked, he sounded a little worried, but mostly aroused.

“It’s… pleasant,” Castiel decided, shifting slightly to feel the enjoying sensation of Sam’s finger inside of him, “I preferred the touching,” he offered.

“Hang on a second, Cas,” Sam smiled, wiggling his fingers to allow enough room to slip another inside. Slowly he moved the two fingers, watching Castiel’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort. But Castiel seemed, at the very least, curious; and clearly didn’t have any intention of asking for Sam to stop.

Castiel widened his legs, letting Sam work him open. He could feel the slow drag of Sam's fingers and he moaned quietly, staying still. Sam pushed into him deeply, stretching and curling his fingers. Although he was enjoying it well enough, Castiel was just about to ask Sam what his objective was when he felt Sam press onto a small bundle of nerve endings deep inside of him. He cried out in pleasure, letting his head fall back into the pillow. “Ah! Sam,” he gasped, “I was unaware that humans had _that_.”

Sam chuckled, not bothering to respond, but instead pressing against his sensitive spot over and over again. With his spare hand, he resumed gently stroking Castiel’s harness; quickening his pace until soon Castiel was coming all over Sam’s hand.

The angel lie still with his eyes closed and content, breathing heavily. He blinked sleepily at Sam, before quietly muttering a ‘thank you’ and drifting off to sleep. Sam was left hot and dazed, with his own cock straining in his pants; he sighed and made his way to the bathroom, in search of a wet towel or the like to clean Castiel up with.


	6. Saturday (16th): Break Ups & Make Ups/Misunderstandings/Jealousy

The word played heavily on Sam’s mind. Destiel. As in Dean and Castiel… like, together? He couldn’t imagine it, Dean was straight! Castiel was an angel! Well… Dean had shown some interesting signs of being not-so-straight, and in spite of being an angel, Castiel certainly had experienced a few sexual encounters. But why Destiel? He didn’t get it. Why did their hoard of crazy fan girls like the idea of Dean and Castiel being together so much?

What about Sastiel? Samstiel?

It made so much more sense, at least to him. He and Castiel never fought, not ever. He’d always liked Castiel, and Castiel sure had warmed up to him. There was just an understanding between them, and understanding that surely must have been portrayed in the books? Dean and Castiel would end up killing each other, but Sam and Castiel? Sam and Castiel would stop hunting and get a dog, and a bee farm, and spend nights sitting up and reading together.

Yeah.

What about Sastiel?


	7. Sunday (17th): Adoption/kid!fic

Dean squealed, a sound that Sam and Castiel had become all too used to. Exactly 68 hours ago (Castiel was counting) they discovered Dean naked in a pile of his clothing on the bathroom floor, suddenly appearing to be around the age of a ten-month-old baby.

Importantly, he’d clearly lost any cognitive abilities he’d had before, so Sam and Castiel were left with a half screaming, half giggling mess; who needed changing, bathing, feeding, structured naps, exactly the right kind of pacifier and a myriad of other essential things in order to control their newly discovered infant.

“I. Am. Not. Getting. It.” Sam growled defiantly, staring at his computer, trying to interpret ‘witchy’ activity in the area.

“He’s you brother,” Castiel argued, cringing as his eyes wandered over to the cheap cot they had bought Dean.

Sam smiled, “Your _stepbrother_ ,” he countered, and the two of them were suddenly more conscious of the matching rings they wore around their necks.

The small reminder was enough for Castiel to drop any further protesting and had him walking slowly towards the squealing baby. His stepbrother’s face was red from crying, large green eyes puffy and wet; when they locked onto Castiel he screamed harder, happy to be getting the attention he wanted.

In one swoop, Castiel had Dean pressed securely against his chest, and listened as the cries emitting from Dean’s body, slowly turned into little upset huffs. He discreetly checked for a wet, or dirty, diaper, with no such luck; and with Dean only having been fed an hour ago, Castiel was completely out of ideas about what could distressing him.

“Perhaps he enjoys the warmth and attention, “Castiel pondered out loud.

Sam shrugged, “I wish I knew, but Dad never talked about Dean from when he was a baby.”

One small burb was the only warning Castiel received, as Dean’s small body convulsed in his arms and Castiel found himself with fresh, white, baby vomit all over his shirt and business jacket. Dean promptly began crying again.

Sam looked over, slightly alarmed having though his husband just managed to calm Dean down. “Ugh Cas, that’s so gross.” Sam quickly positioned himself beside them, grasping Dean gently, “Get something on, I’ll run a bath.”

Castiel wasn’t listening to closely, but instead examining the vomit on his clothes. “Sam, it’s milk and stomach acid,” he provided carefully, “it’s reflux!”

“Reflux?” Sam chuckled, nuzzling the sticky baby close to him, “Oh, poor little Dean,” he cooed, looking up momentarily at Cas, “I think he’s gonna need a lot of taking care of.”

“Yeah,” Castiel smiled, “I think he will too.”


End file.
